


Runner Runner

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Graphic, Graphic Character Death, If You Squint - Freeform, Language, Phil is a dick, Reader Insert, Sexy Times, Tension between characters, im sorry, its coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! Unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. S.H.I.E.L.D has turned on the Avengers. As you all have been scattered during the last mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work is posted as the_tormented_writer on tumblr. My page is a mess right now, I'm becoming more tech savvy so I'll have it together in no time.

.  
.  
.

"Y/n, you have to keep running." 

Barton hissed, passing you . In doing so yanked your jacket sleeve, sprinting while dragging you through the corn field. You could hear a helicopter flying close to your location. 

You willed your legs to continue the treacherous journey, hoping against hope, you'd both be able to disappear into the night. 

"After this, I never want to eat or see corn again."  
You huffed, attempting to lighten the mood, following behind Clint. 

"Less talking, more surviving."  
Clint spoke over his shoulder as he mowed down the corn stalks with his long legs.  
His black hood bouncing as he ran, the stalks hitting his bow with loud, continuous smacks. The both of you panting like dogs, running toward the edge of the field. 

Suddenly you could hear corn stalks being moved behind you, that meant more visitors.

Lagging behind once again, you called after Barton.  
"Clint, They've found us."

He looked back in the direction you two had come from,  
"Y/n-Don't.Stop.Moving."

 

Finally exiting the area, you paused along side Barton. There He stood frozen, looking up at the trees ahead of you. Resting you hands on your knees to catch your breath you began, "Clint come on! Nows not the time to enjoy the scenery!"

You pulled at his jacket as he held you at arms length. "Move Barton!"you pushed him with all your strength. 

The helicopter flashed a spotlight upon the trees ahead of you. Following the spotlight, you covered your mouth in horror. 

\-------------flash back -------------

"Natasha, are you sure this is a good idea?" You whispered as she frowned, crossing her arms. 

"Honestly Y/n, you've wanted a piece of the action for so long, your backing out now?" Tony smirked, Rolling up his blue prints.

"I mean, wasn't Eric right? Once sentinels get finished with mutants, It's only a matter of time before Steve, Bucky or even Thor become an 'issue'? "  
You sheepishly looked around wondering if anyone agreed with what Magneto had said. 

"Don't worry so much, Nat can take care of herself. Being a distraction is what she does."  
Clint spoke winking toward her. 

Steve rested his hand on your crossed arms.  
"Y/n, look at me. We've done this dozens of times. Hydra buildings, Government facilities .." 

Banner placing his mug on the table, looked up at you," Ya know,  
Y/n, if you're really uncomfortable with the plan, you can stay in the helicarrier with me?"  
He spoke, looking at the others. "I doubt there will be a code green anyway. You can stay and help anyone that gets wounded."

"It won't be. Its a fool proof plan."  
Tony began,  
"Widow goes in, guns a blazing with Frosty. Blondie and Spangles take down anyone misbehaving outside the complex. You and Hawk boy watch the perimeter for any strays. I'll go in, tinker with some of the governments 'toys', get out, and we're all back in time to watch Judge Judy. " Tony clapped, rubbing his hands together. 

"Now any questions before we get started?"

\-----------------end flash back---------

Natasha was hanging from the trees, at least what was left of her. Her head was slumped over, face covered in dirt and blood. Her suit had been sliced up, the thick blood running from her wounds making it appear shiny. Her legs and arms where bound by ropes  
tied to other trees, tugging her in different directions. Nats right leg and left arm has been cut so deep, you could make out her bits of flesh and tendons, barely holding the limbs In place. 

As a scream broke from your mouth,  
Clint covered it turning you away from the gruesome sight. Stroking your hooded head, he hushed you,  
while tears ran down your face. 

"Y/n, I need you to listen to me. I am going to go get her-"

"Clint no! It's a trap!" You struggled to move him.  
"Don't you see?! Please come with me!" Your bag felt weighted as you pull on Clints sleeve.

Je grabs both your arms, looking from Nat to you.  
"Don't you do this! Don't ask me to leave her- I can't do that...Just ..run Y/n and keep running. Steve, Sam or hell, even Tony will find you. " 

You spotted men in tatical gear with rifles slowly creeping their way out of the field behind you both. 

Knowing already, Clint pulled out his bow aiming at you. "What are you doing?!" You screeched. 

"You know good and well what I'm doing. This is the only way. You can't be taken, I won't allow it. I'd rather put an arrow in you than the latter."

 

"You can't leave me alone!  
I don't even know what I'm doing?! Why would Fury make ME an avenger?!"

"Because-you're the only one that saw SHIELD for what it really is, in the end, they're no different than what the sentinels are doing to the Mutants.  
Now , we're all paying the price for not believing you. "

You stood, mouth agape at hearing Clints revelation. "Now, don't make me shoot you, I said- run, RUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.

.  
.  
.  
You couldn't believe what was happening. Your back now to the forest, you shuttered as Clint released an arrow gliding by your head, pulling back your hood. Your hair blew about wildly as you snapped back into reality, touched the open cut on the side of your face. This wasn't a nightmare, you were very much awake. 

"What the fuck you waiting for!" Clint grabbed another arrow.

SHIELD agents emerged from the cornfield you and Clint had come from just moments ago. Swiftly they began making their way to you both, Clint raised his bow turning away from you releasing a fury of arrows at the advancing group. 

 

You sprinting toward the Forest, attempting to keep your eyes plastered forward. you passed under where Nats body hung, strung up on display.  
You bit your lip, stifling a sob when you felt droplets of Natasha's blood, rain down on you from the tree tops. 

\----------------flash back----------------------

"The professor will see you now." A young woman spoke to us as we moved from the common room toward Professor Xavier's office. 

"Welcome Avengers, nice to have a formal meeting, at last." Professor Xavier spoke turning around in his chair. "Y/n, nice to see you as well."  
He smiled and nodded toward you. 

You smiled and made a small wave as all eyes flashed to your interaction. 

Tony cleared his throat, sitting cross-legged on one of the chairs.  
"Let's cut to the chase, we know why you want to talk. And honestly the mutant registration act doesn't seem so bad-"

"Stark!" Nat snapped as she met eyes with Tony. "A bit of tact would be nice."

"Skipping the pleasantries, I see Mr. Stark."  
Eric walked in to the room, passing by you and Barnes slowly, eyeing all the Avengers, making his presence known. "Well I am glad we got that out in the open. Consider this, what do you think will happen after they're done with our kind?"

 

"Now Eric- we don't know for sure-"the professor began.

"Charles don't underestimate them, I'm sure under those flashy costumes and muscles there's a brain ...somewhere. " Eric commented,  
taking a seat facing us, he continued.

"Soon mutants will be a thing of the past. Don't believe their words of 'a safer way', the only way this ends is bloody and with multiple casualties-"

Scott stood up from Xavier's side.  
"What he means is, it would help if you were to fight with us. We may have gotten our powers in different ways-" 

Ororo leaned over the Professors desk, looking around to all of us. "But we deserve a chance to be treated equally without oppression, nor used as Guinea pigs. When the only crime we have committed is simply, existing?" She shook her head at everyone's silence. You looked hoping that your leader would choose his words wisely. 

"Professor, what you are asking of me- us" Steve spoke with a shake of his head. " I'm not sure if we can get involved."

You sighed, looking toward the professor, he nodes as if in understanding. 

Eric turned to Steve, while shifting  
"So Captain,You would save those... homosapians, but not your fellow brotheren? Where do you think that serum that was used on you came from? Better yet, How do you think it was made?" Eric turned from Steve to Stark.

Steve looked bewildered,  
Was This true? You could see the gears moving under his gaze. 

"Steve don't let him fool you. Look,  
We've been attacked by mutants-advanced and people alike. We fight for the good guys, hell- we ARE the good guys" Tony finished laying back into the chair. 

"Is that what you tell yourself at night to keep your anxiety attacks at bay? Yes I do know about your.. Condition."  
Eric rubbed the pads of his hands together, "Look at them all. They are tired, weary from the demand the humans put on them, Charles."

"Look, we want to help-" Steve cut in. "by any means, besides violence. Perhaps we can speak with Fury-" Steve faced Charles. 

"The government?" Scott questioned  
Turning To Him as well. 

"SHIELD is nothing more than a cover to gain your trust. They call upon you to fight their battles yet ignore the losses. Mark my words, in time they will come for you all, as they had come for me before." Eric rubbed the spot where his number brand lay, still tattooed on his flesh. "There's one consistency I have learned in this life, Time repeats it self captain. Will you be ready or even willing to do what needs to be done? Protect those you call friends, your beloved...Avengers?  
If not.. Then, may God help you all."

\-----------------end of flashback------------

You awoke in a fallen, hollowed tree that night. You prayed that what had happened over the past few days wasn't real and that you were going crazy. Stretching, you recalled the events of the night before, continuing your trek toward a main road. 

It was no secret, by now everyone in the world was to be on the lookout for any Avenger that had gone 'rouge'. Rouge? Right, if fighting for your life was considered being rouge than sign you the fuck up.  
SHIELD had decided that having the avengers were a liability. And like mutants, should be treated as such, kept from getting out of control. Atleast that's what you had found out from sneaking around with Clint. 

Pulling your hood tightly around your face while sticking out your thumb, you started down the deserted road. Cars would pass here and there, many would slow then continue on, not likely comfortable by the rags you wore coving your uniform. Unable to judge wether you were a friend or foe. 

While giving up and taking a seat off to the side, you noticed a beat up volts wagon rounded a hill. Resuming your hitch hiking stance, It slowed down and veered off. You walked to the car peering in, spotting the figure in the car looking rough.

"Um, hi. I was just trying to make it to make it away from the city?" You slowed as the man pulled his hat and hood back. 

"Y/n. It's good to see you've made it..unscathed." Banner turned facing you. 

"Bruce! I've never been so happy to see you!" You honestly couldn't conceal the feeling of hope that sparked through you, running into someone familiar. 

He shot back a small smile, glancing in the rear view mirror.  
"Some of us, on the other hand,  
Weren't so lucky."  
Banner nodded toward the back seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

You peered in the passenger widow following Bruce's gaze, where a disheveled Pietro sat cradling his sister, Wanda. Looking at her fragile from, you hardly recognized her. 

Wanda laid across the back seat, unmoving in her brothers arms. She had a bandana wrapped around one leg, and what looked as if she had been burned on the side of her gaunt face. Her shirt was ripped and soaked in blood, she was missing a jacket sleeve, her arm had scratches that stood out from her pale skin. 

Looking at Pietro, he gave you a teary eyed look. His Lips pursed and eyes rimmed red, blood was matting his hair and crusted the visible collar of his suit, peeking out from his dirty sweater. You noticed his left arm was in a sling and he struggled to hold onto Wandas body. Pietro attempted to smile while a tear ran down his dirty cheek. 

"Y/n, get in. We don't know who's watching and there's no time to waste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Let  
> Me know in the comments below!


	3. Chapter 3

.  
.  
.  
\--------------flash back----------------------

Y/n? Why didn't you come down to train with us? You know my  
brother finds you.. attractive." Wanda began upon entering your room. 

Laying against your bead post, still in your pajamas, you peered over a magazine, rolling  
your eyes. "Only attractive? Come on Wan! That the best you could come up with as a cover?"

"The words my brother uses  
for you I cannot say to your face!  
They're so... DIRTY!" She scrunched up her nose at you, shaking her head, as you both stretched out across your bed in a fit of giggles. 

"Oh please, I know you've got a few other admirers.."  
Wanda twirled the ends of her hair.

You dropped the magazine on your bed and walked to your closet, getting dressed.  
"Oh please no. It's hard enough to be  
around your brother knowing that. ..Just let me linger in my own obliviousness!"

"Sometimes the others.. Their thoughts are so loud I can bearly hear myself think! BUT suit yourself! Anyway why are you up here?"

I- I can't stop thinking about what's going on with the school.  
The Professor, they're my friends, family."

"Y/n, so are we now. Besides, we are protected by SHIELD. Things such as the robots, sentinels, things  
of that nature- will never happen to us."

\---------------end flashback--------------

"Y/n, wake up, We've stopped." Bruce nudged you, leaning agains the door, you pulled you knife and wildly looked at him. 

"Whoa, Hey it's Me!" He put his hands up as a mini surrender, you relaxed sheathing your knife. 

You sat up in the passenger seat, "I'm, sorry. I. I think that's the most sleep I've gotten recently."  
Looking over the parking lot your you currently sat, Bruce had stopped at a hospital.  
He signaled you to follow him. You both exited the vehicle and opened the back doors. 

Pietro woke up, wiping drool from his lip, gripping Wandas still body to his own.  
"Bruce, what are you doing? No, stop let her be!!" Pietro gruffly yelled, holding tightly to Wandas lifeless body as Bruce restrained him. 

"Y/n, I need you to take Wanda."

"No!no Y/n!"

"Don't anger me Maximoff. You wouldn't like what comes out."

"Please. Your weak, old man."

"I won't be if you piss me off. Now,  
She's not ..well. It's best if she stays here, "

"You want me to leave her?! They will hurt her! "

"But, . She's, she's not going to make it, if she hasn't already.."

"Don't you dare say it! Don't even think it- She's sleeping!  
Just sleeping!" Pietro's dirty tear streaked face made tour heart ache. 

"Piet, let's think about what's best for Wanda. She needs medical attention. From the looks of the back seat, hopefully it won't be too late." 

Pietro let Wandas hand slip through his as you pulled her out the car. 

Finishing, Bruce pulled him off to the side, whispered to Pitro, soon after you felt a gust of wind. Wandas body was gone. 

"Wha, where's he go?" You looked over the backseat caked in blood. 

"I put her inside, she'll get the help she needs." Pietro spoke appearing behind  
You. "You better be right. Banner."  
Pietro exhaled, looking from Bruce to you. He made his way back to the car, slowing as he neared the sight of the back seat.

"Hey, do you want the front seat?" You tried to not grimace as Pietro's jaw stiffened. 

"We'll, would you mind sitting back here with me?" Pietro looked so frightened. He was truly lost without Wanda. 

Grabbing his shoulder,  
You pulled his bloody hand in yours.  
"Of course piet."  
..........

After a few hours driving, Bruce thought it best to stop for the night. 

"We are only here to get some shut eye, after that it's onward to locate anyone still... active." Bruce sighed an as he opens the motel room door. 

You looked around, dropping your bag, you noticed one bed. 

"Y/n, you can share the bed with Pietro, I'll take the couch."

"No- Bruce you've been driving you deserve the bed." You spoke passing both men.

Pietro shot an arm out in front of you.  
"I'm not tired so I'll take the couch. You both- bed. " Pietro pointed to you and Bruce.  
Bruce hung his head, mumbling "Thanks." While dropping his bag. 

Bruce sat down starting to undress.  
Being on missions with everyone you we're use to seeing Bruce in scraps, but now, being to exausted to care, you sat down infront of him helping remove his boots and jacket. 

"Thanks. Um. Why don't you and Maximoff take turns with the shower. I'm down for the count. " Bruce layed down and covered up. 

"So is that your polite way of saying I stink?"

"I wouldn't say so much stink as... Earthy."

You quirked an eye at him. 

"Earthy.. Like a forest. And.. Wait, Y/n, are you hurt? Who's blood is that?"

You stood up, looking down at your shirt. Zipping down your hoodie, you saw the trail from your neck down. unable to form words, shaking your head as you walked backward. 

"Princess, tell us!" Pietro whispered, swallowing hard, he looked you over. 

"I just can't talk about it right now, please don't make me." You grabbed a towel heading toward the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

.  
.  
.  
The shower water felt wonderful against your skin. Constantly moving, you didn't know when you'd see another one. You scrubbed your hair and body till the water ran clear. 

You wonder how many of the Heroes you called family were alive. If they were alright. Hurt like Wanda or worse,  
dead like Nat.  
Why had SHIELD done this? Turned on those that they called upon when there was no other option? Was it because you were truly seen as abominations? Vigilantes even? That you needed to be controlled and submissive. 

Hearing the bathroom door close you slowly slid part of the curtain back.

"Hey, it's me." Pietro began, "Banner is asleep. Mind if I could join you?" He sheepishly asked. You could make out His tall and lanky form from the curtain, shifting from side to side swinging his arms.

"Um, sure. I'll be out in a second." You spoke as you attempted to dry your face and make yourself presentable. 

Suddenly you felt something cold rub against you.

"Oh oh my." You tensed and turned away quickly from the shower spout realizing Piet just stepped inside the shower with you. 

"Y/N this is ok?" His eyes burned into yours as you eyed him from the side,  
keeping your arms wrapped around the front of you.  
You shook your head yes slowly attempting reaching for your towel, avoiding his bare physique.  
Pietro saw you on your toes and grabbed it down for you with a smirk.  
He cleared his throat, gaining your full attention.  
"Would you stay with me?" His tounge darted out just a bit - wetting his lips, still holding your towel as the water bounced off his back. Your cheeks surely flushed, hair dripping. 

"Piet, I..don't think that's a good idea. We should really get some rest."  
You could mentally curse yourself later but you knew you were right. Now it was dangerous, you all were not only seperated but without Tony's coms or Steves motivational words, you felt lost.

"I just really don't want to be alone. Please?" He asked as his hand slowly ghosted over your lower back , turning you to face him and pulled you toward him. You couldn't look away from him.  
With his sister being gone, you knew he had to have felt as lost as you. He was a broken man.  
Nodding and whispering a groggy, 'come here', You wrapped your arms around his neck embracing him.  
You all had been running for your life, he stood before you covered in blood and God knows what else, you didn't mind.  
He began to quietly sob into your drenched hair. You held your breath, mentally talking yourself out of having a weak moment while stroking his back. 

When calmed, he pulled  
back, rubbing your cheek with his hand. "Y/n .. I- I really like you. And I don't know if we we'll have another chance.." He held your face  
In his hand, you were unable to stop a tear from excaping, you leaned forward kissing him, gently on his pouting lips.

You pulled back as he smiled, "oh! I'm sorry-" your apology was cut short as Pietro engulfed your mouth with his tongue . He held you tightly as the comfort you had provided, turned to need in the night. 

\-------------flash back-------------------------

Bruce, can I ask you something?" You pulled a stool up to his table in the  
Lab, taking A seat across From him.

"Sure, aything Y/n." He replied kepping His eyes On his latest find. 

How Are we Different than the mutants? Specifically the Xmen. They are a group of Mutants that do good and help others, human and mutant alike. We Do The Same Yet They are Persecuted for it. Is it because of SHIELD?"

"Wow Y/n, you've been sitting on this for a while now, haven't you?" Bruce straightened, Removing His glasses.

"My guess is because our  
Powers were given on record by our own actions. We are predictable. Our powers dont change. There are no 'mutations' and SHIELD always knows  
What to expect. In a way,  
It's Like they can control our  
Actions and make good on their words  
Where as the 'mutants' were born with their powers. It Makes them..unpredictable."

Hmm.."

"Atleast that's my theory."Bruce spoke looking toward you, readjusting his glasses.

\--------------end flashback--------------

You woke up startled, you were wrapped up in Pietro on the pull out sofa bed. Realizing you were nude, you slipped on his shirt getting up. 

"Wild night?" Bruce exited the  
Restroom, walking toward the bed. 

"Umm- " you looked back toward Pietro, wrapped up in the bed sheets. "You could say that. "

"Didn't think speedy was your type. Didn't even know you had a type."

You smirked, at Pietro, tangled in the eggshell colored covers. He looked more rested than he had been since they had found you. 

Clearing your throat you began.  
"How are you doing? I mean, are you rested? I can drive?" You took a seat at the foot of Bruce's bed. 

"Thanks for offering but no thanks. Driving...It keeps me grounded,  
My mind from wondering. We need to get ready to leave anyway, before we overstay our welcome. " He tossed you your bag and made his way to the sleeping speedster.

 

You slid your knives  
Back in your boot Holsters as Pietro pulled on his shirt. He caught you watching him and smiled. 

"Our times up." Bruce spoke from the curtains, spotting three black SUVs pulling up near the front of the motel. 

You nodded, grabbing for  
your bag, immediately you were pushed down to the floor as bullets sprayed through the room, shattering everything in its path. You screamed while glass and debris flew around you. 

The shots stopped as abruptly as they had started. Gradually removing your hands from your head you struggled to move. You pulled yourself up abit Noticing someone standing over you.  
Pietro, swaying back and forth slowly as his arm stayed out stretched toward you, smirking.

"Are you al-" Blood began pouring out his mouth in a thick wave. He looked down and himself then to you. you gasped taking In his stance, his uniform was littered with bullet holes, deep blooms of blood forming all over him.  
You covered your mouth as he dropped to his knees," Y/n..." You tried to hold him has his body fell down to toward yours, his blue eyes wide in panic.

You tilted his face toward yours,  
"Pietro..Piet?"you shook him softly, "look at me- please!"  
He struggled to talk as blood continued to pool from his mouth and back. His arms came around your sides and you held his head in your lap. 

You sat, holding him sniffing quietly singing a song he had taught you in his mother tongue until you felt his heart stop. You shifted, closing his eyes and moving away from him. 

"..Y/n.." You heard your name faintly.

"Bruce? Bruce!" You whispered. You attempted To move, that's when you realized your leg had been hit. You yelped in pain and you tried to scoot toward your bag. Reaching for it you heard a loud and familiar roar.

'well, atleast he's alive' you thought, crawling away toward the bathroom as the roars and gun fire began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's it sounding? Leave me some feed back!


	5. Chapter 5

\---------------flashback-----------------------

Pietro would never admit it but he'd like to think that it was solely his idea. That he had convinced Fury , alone, to make you an Avenger. Sure Steve and Tony had put in a few words along with Barton (after all, he's the one that was training you.) but at the end of the day, Pietro believed his boyish charm had worked, and that you had secretly owed him a big thank you.  
Apparently this wasn't from your perspective as you stormed into the avengers tower with a scowl on your face. 

"Wanda!" you yelled toward the staircase as you  
Continued to March around the foyer. Pietro, sitting at the kitchen table listening to musi, removed his headphones.

Wanda appeared from the kitchen, wide eyed and wrapped in a robe.  
"Y/n? Good morning! It is very strange you are here? What troubles you?" She lifted her mug to her  
Lips and softly blew off the steam. 

"Apparently,  
I am an avenger now? This makes no sense!" You slumped your shoulders meeting Wanda at the table. Pietro's face lit up at this. 

"Isn't that great news? What you wanted?" Wanda replyed sipping lightly. 

"Yes? No! I don't know! This is way over my head! What do I do?" You put your Head down upon the cool wood of the table. 

"Well, perhaps someone saw potential in you and that's good, yes?" Pietro spoke up, mouth full of cereal, breaking the silence. 

"Besides, you went from mutant trainee, to agent to avenger. That's quite an impressive leap you've made. Weren't you just saying you wanted more 'adventure' in your life?" he smiled widely looking from you to Wanda.  
The kitchen door swung open, you didn't bother turning around, still preoccupied with the news.

"Adventure, yes. Death breathing down my neck during every mission? Not so much. I just wanted a change of scenery. I wanted to move away from using my powers, they're... Unreliable, to say the least."

"Fire is reliable, the control is what you have difficulty with."

All three of you turned when you heard this, "and sweet cheeks, that's where I come in."

\-------------end flash back------------------

You were thinking of laying off the fast food as you shimmied through the small bathroom window.  
The gun shots faded out as you limp away, quickly as possible from the motel. Stealing a car, you watched out the rear view mirror, Leaving a pissed hulk and deceased Pietro behind. 

As the earth shattering roars became drowned out by the engine, you attempted to compose yourself. Where would you go that SHIELD couldn't find you? You hit the steering wheel cursing and yelling, speeding down the black asphalt.  
You wanted answers, and you were getting more fustraighted by the second.  
Making up your mind, you threw caution to the wind, heading for stark tower. 

 

You drove all night, it's funny how you tried to distance yourself from the city just days ago. but now you drove straight through the outskirts trying to get there as fast as possible. 

You were beginning to nod off as something hit your car. You jolted completely awake gripping the steering wheel, hitting  
Your head while your headlights bounced wildly in the night. Nothing but road, what could you have hit. 

You were too late as the car skid out of control, toward a tree. Afraid for your life you put your hands up thrusting power toward The Tree. You felt every molecule in your body begin to shift, to burn. Your Teeth gritted down, sharpened canines arose from your mouth as fire blazed infront of your now orange eyes. It engulfed you whole, burning Away the interior of the vehicle. You pushed the flames toward the tree, slowing enough to push you out the passenger door. You felt yourself become airborne as you were thrown across the hyway. 

"Great, Buck. "  
You hear from the darkness. A tall, slender man, limps out from the brush.  
He was dressed I jeans, hoodie and cap. He wore a sling around one arm. eye him, unsure of what he wanted.

Getting your bearings,  
You stood on the cold concrete. You turned watching your only means of transportation go up in a cloud of smoke. You coughed while patting your clothes. They were  
Nothing but rags now. You tore at them until your uniform shown brightly in the  
Moon light. 

Looking at his shadow, Something seemed familiar . reaching toward him, you caught fire again. He jumped back as you attempted to rangle in your power. 

Uh Steve.."a man spoke, your eyes met his, both of you taking defensive stances. You weren't as stealth as you thought, besides a few cuts and scrapes you were fine. You burned as bright as the car did, you breathes heavily unsure of what would happen next.

 

"I told you if you're going to throw my shield you have to be gentler and presise!"the first  
Man babbled on, placing his hands on his hips, gazing into the blazing vehicle, unaware of the fight about to take place behind him. 

The second man toward  
You side turned to the first,  
"Steve." He grunted 

"Not crazy and forceful! " you hear behind you, "why do you insist throwing it all willy nilly?" Steve sighed limping toward his shield. 

There was no doubt in your mind, you exactly knew who they were.  
Steve? Barnes?" You squeaked out in a weaker voice than you had anticipated.

"Y/n, is that you?" . You turned standing only yards from,the man who hit your car. Bucky removed his face  
Mask letting it hang off his neck, relaxing his stance. 

Tightening your fists you  
Finally burned Out and sat on the concrete. You let out a huff, as smoke passed your lips.

"Oh boys, you are sure a sight for sore eyes. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Piet! Let me know what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

You stood there holding Bucky not sure if you were awake of dreaming. Letting go, afraid it would be awkward, You both made your way to Steve.

You retrieved your bag from what was left of your totaled car and helped Bucky lift Steve. The three of you walked off the road and continued throughout the night. 

"And that's how I ended up here. Well, before you hit my car with Steves  
Shield. "  
You finished, letting the two super soldiers soak up everything you had told them. You wanted to look at them, search their faces for something. Something that made you feel human yet un afraid, hopeful. Neither one of  
The men gave you any solace. 

"They got Thor. Uh- We're not sure if he's.. they have Jane." Steve spoke looking up at you. His blue eyes flicked toward the ground. 

You nodded your head in understanding. Love was Thor's downfall. You wondered how would they get to you.

, by sunrise you three had found a car off the side of the road. With Bucky hot wireing it, you struggled placing Steve in the back seat. 

 

"So,Y/n. Where were you headed?" Barnes began, a few miles down the road. 

"I was heading to the stark tower."

"Oh my fucking God Y/n!"  
Bucky gripped the steering wheel almost veering off the road. You flung forward in the passenger seat, gripping the dashboard. 

Stark tower was surely a trap. They knew that, you knew that. You huffed closing your eyes trying to convince yourself if you went, you'd be making the right choice. 

"You must really want to die. Why? I mean who in their right mind would think that was a good idea?! Honestly-" he screeched  
Now, his jaw was set, licking his lips he  
Looked at you. Unable to respond  
You pulled yourself against the passenger side door. 

Tony had helped you to control your powers. although you avoided using them almost completely, Tony had helped you enough if you would ever decide to use them, you wouldn't hurt or kill anyone you hadn't intended  
To. Thinking of it as repaying a debt. He helped you, now it was your time to help him. 

"Buck, calm down. I'm sure she has a reason..." Steve weakly spoke from the back seat.

"I want to find Stark. " you muttered quietly, pulling your legs up to your chest. 

"Wow. A really great reason. I hope they have him, I hope SHIELD has their fucking way with that asshole. That's what I'm going to do when I find him."  
Bucky growled, pressing hard on the accelerator.

"Shh! "

"Don't shh me! Y/n was right. You were right. You saw this coming didn't you?DIDNT YOU?!"  
Bucky turned coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the road.  
You cringed looking at his metal arm. It was clamped onto the steering wheel, leaving an imprint.

"Barnes.. I- didn't know. I just observed what Eric was suggesting and it made sense." you tried. 

"And Tony sat up there infront of everyone and said this wouldn't happen! He said not to worry! it's not like we can ask anyone to help us! He just-chose to abandoned everyone."

\----------------flashback-------------------  
"So gentlemen, I've got a newbie one, cute as a button-"

Tony- you can't recruit people biased on looks."

"Take a gander grandpa then tell me what you think?"

"Oh, um wow. Ok. No. No we are not going to recruit someone because of their.. "

"And before you ask, yes those are real."

Hot damn. You know what? No. This job being an avenger is dangerous enough. Do we really. Need to hire a distraction?"

SHe's already hired. She's a SHIELD agent. Mutant none the less. "

Ok so she knows the field, trains already so Barton, you wouldn't have to babysit. More like she'd shadow you"

"Great. I don't know what would have been less annoying."

There's hust something about her, I can't put my finger on it. She's sweet, can cook, funny-"

"Ugh Tony, remember pepper right?"

Oh yeah, no. I'm just saying, she's homely feeling and smart. Well not like Banner and myself. She's you guises kind of smart. Look, you guys don't like how I do things and when I actually consider your opinion and look for attributes that you all feel could contribute to the team I get knocked down a peg or two 

\-------------

Tony awoke, fighting against his restraints, he strapped onto a metal gate. He hissed as the pain from his wounds hit him full force.  
His hands, neck, waist and legs were  
Bound. He could see dark creeping into his sight,  
Looking down he knew why.

Blood had pooled underneath where he was suspended. His  
Bare feet covered in the thick wetness. jeans were stiff  
On his skin as they  
Were weighed down by the blood seeping from his wounds. He tried to move his hips, Pain wreaked His body, he Realized they had been broken. 

Tony looked toward his hand cuffs, attempting to move his hands, gasping noticing has last two fingers on both hands had been cut of and the nubs bandaged. He Trying to regulate his breathing, the room door opened. 

"Stark, I presume you are comfortable?" The man asked," we can't have you running about summoning those pesky...suits again."  
He spoke rounding a table Tony hadn't noticed, off to the side. He grazed his fingertips lightly abve each surgical instrument he passed, picked up a silver, large suction like contraption. The man let out a content sigh, slowly walked towards Tony. stopping only inches from where a spotlight hung from above the gate. 

"You- you must be one stuck up prick to hide in the shadows. " Tony groggily spoke, fighting to stay conscious, licking his busted  
Lips. 

"Ah stark, I've gotta say,  
I'm going to miss those Whitty comments." The stranger spoke, only shoes dipping into the  
Light, turning the machine on. At this, Tony gritted his teeth, his chest felt as if it would explode. His neck contracted, veins protruding while Tony shut his eyes. Blinding pain hit him in pulses as he attempt to hold on. 

"Oh what's this? Cat got tour tongue? This is designed to remove metal from hard to reach places. It was used to keep metal way from magneto for months. I had it tweaked and now, just incase you're running a bit slow, it can work more effectively for what I need it for. Aka: pull that wonderful shrapnel from that glow stick chest Of yours. And I doubt you can recover  
From that." Tony could make out a grin on the man's face. 

"What the hell do you want?" Tony yelled. The voice sounded familiar. He had to make sure. "Why don't you step into the light you little devil you". Tony spoke struggling to keep his smug demeanor . In his eyes he was already dead, what else could he loose 

"So, here's how this is going to work: I'll ask a question and if you're a good boy, I'll turn this off. If I feel like you're not being completely honest with me, I'll dial up the power. Understand?" The man sook a step toward him as the light gleamed down on his crisp suit. 

"Whatever you say,...Coulson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve!! Yes! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.

.  
.  
.  
"Buck we have to stop." You spoke rubbing your eyes, taking in your surroundings. You all were still in there care you had found, driving on a gravel road it appeared you were on the outskirts of a city.

Where are we?" You asked turning to Bucky. 

"Trust me y/n you don't want me to answer that question. " he pulled into a motel and parked.

You grabbed his shoulder,  
"What what the hell are you doing Barnes!? I told you were I was going!"

Bucky shook you off, stepping out the car, headed for Steve.  
" correction. You came with us. Steve is wounded, you're going to fix him up then you can go where ever the hell your little suicidal heart takes you." He pulled Steve up, heading for the room.

"You didn't give me a choice! You hit my car!" You threw your hands in the air, resting them on your hips.

Bucky glared as he pulled Steve from the back seat. 

"What? So there is and I in team or just a b and an s. For bullshit! Fine. I help Steve, you help me. We are all still avengers. "

"She's right Buck-"

"Not you too! Steve, you almost-"

"But I didn't. It's not in my natural to leave my- our team. We need to assemble and fight." Steve nodded back at you in agreement.

"We'll assemble and loose. I don't know about you two but I'm not ready to die. " Bucky laid Steve on the bed. You followed behind bringing your bag in. 

"When did this happen? "You looked to both of them, pointing to Steves wounds. 

Steve hesitated,  
"Almost two days ago."

You removed your hoodie and washed your hands. Bucky slowed his actions keeping an eye on you while you tended to Steve.  
, noticing his fever, You removed his baseball cap, jacket and shoes. You wiped his face, and hands, looking over his arm, you paused seeing blood on his shirt. "Steve, were you shot? Your burning up."

"You could say that."  
He looked to you then Bucky. carefully pulled his shirt up, revealing 4 deep puncture marks across his chest and abdomen. Dark lines spread out from under his skin creeping up his neck and back. You ran your fingers gently over the marks, Steve began coughing. 

"Steve what happened?"

"They shot me with some sort of liquid to counteract the super soldier serum-"  
He paused as Bucky stomped out toward the car. 

"It's like poison? You're.. You're dying?" You whispered

"Don't let buck hear you, but yeah atleast I feel like I am. I'm weak, the bullets are still in me, I won't survive if you attempt to remove them. my asthma has also returned, I can barely stand. It's only a matter of time. Please,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't have long, I know I could have been a better leader."

You shook your head," Steve, no-"

"I want you to know that. I should have listened to Eric..to you. For this I'm sorry." Steve coughed, a bit of black fluid dribbled out of his mouth. "As a leader I am to take in everyone's opinion in the matter, I didn't. And I underestimated the problem. Bucky said I was always too trusting. I did what I believed to be right and I failed you all. Everyone that's tortured, that dies, their blood is on my hands. "

Your heart beat thumped in your ears as Steve gripped your hand tightly. "What ever happens to me, if you even find the others, promise me, Y/n please..Don't leave.. Bucky."

You sighed heavily, " Steve. There is a reason why I'm alone."

"It's not youre fault about Clint, Bruce and the maximoffs. "

Everyone Around me gets hurt or worse!"

Steve winced, adjusting his arm.  
"Calm down. Listen. You wouldn't have been recruited if you couldn't take the pressure, am I right? You've got that give em hell attitude. Keep that and you'll be fine. You'll survive this. You have to. " Steve squeezed your hand once more.  
You dug through your bags finding pain killers.  
Once Steve lay comfortably you went and laid on the couch to fall asleep.

\--------------flashback—————-  
'Ok. Everything will be fine. Just don't look directly at him. In fact don't look at him at all or in that General direction. Yea, just look straight ahead and keep your eyes down.'  
You breathed out slowly, walking towards Bucky Barnes. The winter soldier. The assassin. Keeping your eyes low, you fiddled with the file in your hands. 

"Um, excuse me, Mr, Barnes?" You asked, voice higher than anticipated. Of course you know who it was! Everyone knew Bucky. He had a metal arm for crying out loud with a big red star on it. Any body who was paying attention knew this was Captain Rogers long lost friend. 

"Uh, oh yeah. Agent. You.. Have something- for me?" Bucky cleared his throat, eyeing you then exchanged glances with Agent Coulson. 

You gulped, holding your hand steady as you handed the file to him. Oh he smells nice. You leaned in a little too far, as Bucky looked over the file. His brow was furrowed, licking his lips you stood watching his jaw clinch, turning the pages of the report. 

"Uhh... Agent Y/L/N? You ok?" Steve spoke,  
Knocking you from your trance.  
Startled you fell into Bucky, grabbing his metal arm. Your eyes went to his face, then your hand on his arm. His metal arm. then back to his face. 

"I I'm ok. I'm so sorry. My .. My apologies Mr. Barnes. " you spoke slowly sliding your hand from the cold, whirling plates. 

"Agent. If I had known you'd be so easily distracted by Mr. Barnes here,"

"Agent Coulson! I'm sorry. No. I'm fine. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Mr. Barnes." You mustered out, putting your hands behind your back. 

"Good day gentlemen". You breathed, nodding to all three men, turning and walking quickly away. 

That man will be the death of you. 

\-------------end flashback—---

Bucky Stomped in from the outdoors. 

"Where have you been?" You mumbled sitting up as he sat down by Steve. 

"Oh hey Y/n! I was out doing something useful! Perhaps buying food!" You said to yourself, huffing, turning away from Buckys glare. 

 

Steve whispered to Bucky." You know you'll just have her soon."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare."  
Bucky turned away.

You need to get along with her, Buck."

"Nah, she'll slow me down. Ill drop her off somewhere were she's safe and then go kill every SHIELD agent there is. They'll pay for what they did to you- and the rest."

"You won't be able to do it -without her. She'll keep you- well, you. Without her, you'll revert back-"

"Don't you think I know that?! If you go what do you think will happen? She won't be safe around me, trust me on this. I'll become what I was, what I am -deep inside. "

You turned abruptly as Bucky raises his voice. "I can feel him, inside me. Watching you get shot and I couldn't do a thing about it?! I was too late. I need to become the soldier. I've  
Become soft- weak."

Steve began coughing once  
More. You went to wipe his brow, you paled spotting the black lines on the side of his face and liquid seeping from his ears. 

"Steve.."

"I know, Y/n. Please, don't  
look like at me like that. Makes me half tempted for you to put a bullet in me."

"Don't say such things."you rubbed Steves hands in yours. He was dying, now waa not to care if you showed your true feelings for the man. 

"if it ends that painful look you're giving me, it would be worth it." He smiled that gorgeous smile, you smirked turning away.

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

"I.. I wish we coulda spent more time together. All of us. I should have done more."

"What are you talking about?" Bucky started, from the other side of Steves bed observing your interaction. 

He thought you attractive sure, smart hell yes, now was not the time to think about such petty things. If your presence soothes Steve, he would leave you there for eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.

You awoke with a start, head lights moved lazily across the dark room.  
Your thoughts instantly went to Steve.  
Attempting to sit up, you felt weight on your body. Looking down, Steve had wrapped his good arm around you,  
your legs, resting on his. You could hear him muttering in his sleep, his fever had gotten worse. You tried squirming from him, managing to fall gently on the floor, you stood up removing your sweat soaked shirt. 

You looked around, and gingerly wiped the sweat from his neck and brow. 

"So you took the expression, 'the shirt off your back' literally." Steve rasped. You smiled, and leaned over turning the bedside light on. 

"Well, you had already made it wet so I just finished the job." You replied, turning back to him. You leaned back, at the sight of him in the light. 

You were drawn to his eyes first. The once blue and life filled orbs had been completely covered by darkness. The whites of his eyes had be consumed by whatever horrible thing he'd been injected with. He looked..alien. Black lines streamed from his head down his arms, twisting with even the faintest of movements. Your hand when to cover your mouth, holding in a whimper. He reached toward you, removing your hand, dropping it in your lap. 

"How bad is it doc?" Steve glared at you, rubbing your thigh. He licked his lips as a tear ran down the side of his face. Unable to respond, you felt movement toward you. 

Bucky- stop!" Steve yelled, gripping your leg with his free hand with what little strength he had left as Bucky lifted you from the bed, slamming you against the closest wall. 

"FIX. HIM. FIX HIM. NOW."

You gasped and struggled for breath from Buckys flesh hand. Grabbing you with his human one made your heart sink. Buckys metal arm was strong, though he could only feel hot and cold. He was unable to feel things that had texture, like your throat.  
This meant he must want to feel the life leave your body as he cut off your air supply. 

Tears flew from your eyes as you frantically blinked backward attempting to say anything to placicate the winter soldier. Another set of headlights shone through the blinds, pulling  
His attention. 

"B- buck, stop. Please.." You gripped his arm with both of yours. Your hand size plailed in comparison to his. 

Focusin, Pushing you father up the wall, you couldn't make out Steves pleas as Bucky leaned into you, breathing hard. 

"I - Y/N. I may not know a lot to about you. The one thing I do know is you're incredibly smart. I know you're smarter than Stark or Banner ever gave you credit for. I've watched you tinker in the lab and sneak into Starks computers. Now saying this, you're going to fucking fix him. Your going to tell me what you need and you're going to fix him... Or...I'll break you. " Bucky finished pulling away from you. Tears streamed down freely from his face, while he dropped you to the floor. He punched the wall you had been moments ago growling. 

You stayed, on the floor, too scared to move. You and Bucky never really talked much to begin with sure. A snide comment here and there, after you had joined the avengers. Even then, it was months before he spoke an entire sentence to you. With Steves help, you three had become inseparable.

You never thought he'd treat you like this. But you weren't Steve. Steve was his life line. And the line was wearing thin. 

You made your way to your  
bag, grabbing your things and shoveling them in as fast as humanly possible. If anyone else had done that to you, they'd be dead or dying on the carpet- choking on their own blood. So how come you couldn't bring yourself to defend against one  
of your own? Right- Because of Steve. Captain 'Violence isn't always the answer ' America. 

Steve came up behind you, trying to unpack everything you were packing.  
You looked back at him,

"What are you doing? Get back on your bed!"

"y/n no! Stay with me!"

"Steve! I. I can't help you. Don't you know that? You're dying look at yourself! "

With this, Bucky came close to Steve, attempting to move him.  
"No. Buck. Fuck. Let me be," Steve yelled, as Bucky pushed him from you. 

" let her go. She's useless. " he stated, grabbing your things, putting them by you Side. 

"You don't know her like I do!" Steve coughed, loosing his balance, falling back.

You grabbed his arm while Bucky held him up.  
"Steve." 

You looked toward the window hearing  
Car doors slam. You walked I've to it, tilting the blinds. You squinted in the moon light as dejavu washed over you. 

They've found us."  
You turned quickly attempting to lift Steve, swinging your bag over your back. 

"Shit. How!?" Bucky began, meeting your gaze briefly. 

"Bucky.." Steve groaned. 

"I don't know. Damn. That's it. I'm leaving."

"Really? " Bucky paused.

I've had too many close calls. And I can't ..with..You." Your eyes flicked to Bucky.  
"Steve, let me get your things. Bucky just distract Them and I'll get him to safety. "

"y/n.."

"Steve just tell me where your bag is?" You continued,frantically grabbing items around the room. 

"The fuck you are! I'm taking him and your coming with, to fix him!"  
Bucky growled.

"WE. HAVE. TO. LEAVE. NOW!!"

 

"Shut up, the both of you! Now, y/n-Bucky, pass me my shield. "

You both eyed Steve, taking in his weak form, a shaky breath escaped from your lips. "What?"

"Steve, nows not the time for you to-"

"Can it Buck. This is my choice- mine! Atleast let me have this. If I'm going down...I'm going down swinging." He chuckled sadly. Black liquids dribbled from his ear. 

"I'm staying with you then." Bucky stood, facing Steve. 

"Don't look at me. No. I'm not dying. You both are super- no I'm not dying with you Barnes. Steve" you pointed hitting his chest, " by God I will carry you outta here."

Steve pushed you back," no. You are leaving, take Bucky with you. Go."

"The fuck you say to her? No we are staying together!"

"Barnes!" Steve gritted his teeth, straight ing His stance, clipping in his shield." That was an order-"

"Bull shit! FUCK YOUR ORDERS!" Bucky stood toe to toe with Steve breathing  
Hard, his long brunette hair swung with each breath. 

Steve limped toward the window peaking out. " ill distract them, you both go. And..."

"Are you sure?" You asked, holding his helmet toward him. His step faltered agin, you help steady him, placing his helmet on, buckling it under his chin.  
He smiled at you.  
"When we get outta this alive-" 

"Don't you mean if?" You spoke, wiping your eyes with your sleeve.

"Bucky means well. We Both do, I never ment something like this to happen. Expecially to someone like you. God, the things I've wanted to tell you, Y/n.." Steve trails off, caressing  
Your cheek. 

"Steve... They're headed this way." Bucky states passing between you, Breaking the last contact you'd ever have with the captain.

"You sure punk?"

"Yeah, now take Y/n and go"

"Ok. Whatever you say-"

Hey- Y/n, get ready to leave out the bathroom window, I'm right behind you." Bucky nodded loading his gun. You swung your pack over your shoulder heading for the bathroom. 

Bucky waited till you were out of earshot. 

You know There's No way in hell in leaving you. We'll take them on together. You said yourself, she's a strong girl. I know she's smart. She's made it this far.."

"Buck, I'm serious-"

 

"And I'm serious." Bucky finished, eying Steve exchanging nods. 

 

\-----------------  
You stood inside The Bathroom, eyeing the  
Window. 'Well old foe, We meet again.' You thought, a sad attempt at Focusing on something besides Steve sacrificing himself for Bucky and you. 

Tapping your foot, you were  
Thrown into the tub as an explosion from the front of the room, shook you. 

You grabbed for the door as you saw a metal hand push it closed, breaking the doorknob. 

"BARNES!!" You yelled beating on the door. 

"GO! GO NOW! IM NOT LEAVING HIM!"Bucky yelled through to you. 

 

"mother fucker." You breathed, Stepping on top of the toilet, unlatching the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.  
> .

.  
You hit the ground hard. The pavement wet and slick beneath your boots. You scrambled grabbing your bag and bow, running towards the back of the inn. You slid at each turn, attempting to avoid any confrontations. Amidst the gun fire including the occasional blue and red blur of Steves shield, you managed to put distance between you and the oncoming wave of SHIELD agents. Looking around the parking lot, you spotted the stolen car, wedged in the middle of the chaos. 

You leaned back against a brick wall, catching your breath. You stripped off the clothes covering your uniform, jamming them into your book bag, slinging your bow upon your back. 

"Ok. You can do this. Focus and move.. focus..and move." You spoke, taking a deep breath, you sprinted toward the abandoned vehicle, dodging this way and that. "Finally" you exhaled, pressed against the car, you welcomed the feeling of cold steel.

You caught sight of Steve fighting, feeling a sharp pain in your side, you ignored it, preping for your next move. . .

 

You awoke in the back seat of the car. Your eyes adjusted to the rays of sunlight, adding to the pain shooting from the back of your skull.  
Blinking repeatedly your vision cleared. Now focused on the driver, you reached your hand back, grasping at your sheathed knife. 

"You'll regret that-trust me." A gravely voice commented, freezing your actions. You exhaled relaxing back onto the seats.

"Damn it Bucky!" you hissed, swallowing the spit that had pooled in your mouth. "How'd I get here?" 

"Well you weren't exactly in stealth mode at the hotel. Besides someone had to save your ass." he glanced at you through the mirror. 

"And Steve-"

"Right now I'm going to get you some place safe and go back for him."

"No-"

"Don't fucking 'no ' me? Steve- he, he saw you and just had to help. All you were was a distraction. A sign of weakness and they took that moment.."

"Buck-"

"Just shut up. I'm dropping you off, no questions! I have to go back."

 

You both rode in silence, for which felt like hours while you drifted in and out of consciousness. Feeling the car slow and pull off the road, you came to.  
Bucky jerked open the back door, practically ripping it from its hinges.  
Your eyes dilated , doing your best to lift yourself up, pulling away from him.  
Spotting the fear flash before your eyes, he closed his, breathing deeply then looked down at you. 

"Please, stop moving. You'll re open your stitches." Buck carefully lifted your legs, pulling them to the side, and slowly, while you kept your eyes on him, lifted your shirt. 

"Barnes, if I knew you wanted-"

"Shh! Don't think so highly of yourself, You were shot! I'm checking and redressing your wound."  
He mentally kicked himself for being so rude to you, it was uncalled for. Bucky knew you and Steve had been close. If Steve could see him now, he's sure he would have disagreed with his attitude towards you.

You nibbled your lip, easing yourself back down onto the leather seat. Bucky hiked your shirt up farther, softly rubbing your skin. Instantly you broke out in goosebumps from his touch. Your eyes wandered down to Bucky, he licked his lips, observing your wound.  
Your breath quickened at the sight of him from that angle, looking so dangerous, he was so close to your skin. You chastised yourself for becoming turned on from Buckys actions. 

"If this was under different circumstances-" he wiggled his eyebrows at you, breaking the tension  
Between you, making a airy laugh escape your lips. 

Now this was your Bucky. 

He met your gaze and quickly pulled away, resting beside you. "You're ok, you just got hit by a fragment, close range. It's healing." 

"Thanks." You managed to speak, "how did I hit my head?"

Bucky sucked on his teeth.

, "Barnes?" You eyed him, raising a brow. 

"When did you start calling me Barnes?" 

"Ever since you started being a dick."

Ok. So. I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly.."

"Shit! Really?! This hurts like a motherfucker!" You gritted your teeth, trying to concentrate on something besides the look in Buckys eyes just moments ago. 

"Ok so I feel bad about it, apparently I've grown a conscience. I'll take you back to Stark tower, that's it. Then I'm finding Steve"

"I would say something snarky but I'm feeling a little light headed at the moment."

"Go to sleep, I'll drive." 

\------------------

"Alright Stark, you've been a very busy boy! Haven't you?" Coulson paced before of Tony, wiping off his bloodied knuckles on a tattered rag. Coulsons visits to Tony were becoming more and more frequent as he team closed in on each rouge hero. 

"Come on! How much longer do you think you can keep this up this charade? I mean, we've got the majority of your team within our possession. What's the point?" Coulson threw the dirtied rag into a darkened corner, before removing  
some cards from his pocket.  
He threw one at Tony hitting  
him lightly in the chest, sliding down to the floor.  
"So" Tony looked up toward Coulson, spitting to the side "You've sank to throwing notecards at me? Really Phil? I'm surprise at this! What's next, death by multiple paper cuts?" Tony rasped grinning, blood coating his teeth. 

"Ah, notecards. Funny. Actually, they're photos, taken of each little Avenger in our possession or what's left of them. Go on, take a look see, I know you want to." Coulson teased while Tony wordlessly tilted his head toward the image that lay at his feet. He gasped, choking down vomit that had snaked it's way to the surface. 

"Nick was easy. The man was careful, just trusted me a tad too much. Ya know? Barton- well, lasted a hellofa lot longer than I had anticipated, even after we had our way with Miss Romamoff. I was sure he would have fallen apart, seeing her strung up like a puppet not too long ago."

Tony wiped his face on his shoulder sleeve.  
Coulson began tossing out the other photos from his pocket. "Now this, this one could have been avoided. Her only flaw was loving you. In fact, Miss Potts even begged for her life- her and Rhodes, "

"You MOTHERFUCKER! "

"Ah ha ah! Didn't your mother ever teach you how rude it is to interrupt when grown ups are talking? Like I was saying- Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers.."

Tony's eyes widened, how could they have gotten Steve?

"I know what you're thinking and yes Stark, getting the Old Captain took some doing, a bit of 'creative thinking' you could say, on our part." Coulson, eyed Tony as he concentrated on anything and everything, instead of the pictures scattered before him.  
"I notice you don't have the full collection you so desperately crave? Thor? Banner? Barnes?" Tony shifted a bit, trying to calm his nerves. 

"Yes. A few of the more desirable power players. Although, we do have two of them, they're just being used for other.. Purposes." Coulson turned toward a knock on the door.

Tony smirked, it had taken months of not a year or two for Steve to track Bucky, what made them think they could do better.  
"Barnes is just a man, how can you  
capture a god and Frosty keeps managing to give you guys the slip? That must really tick you off huh?"

Coulson ignored him, speaking in soft whispers to an agent that had entered the room, "Well, Miss Hill informs me there's more pressing matters at hand, I'll be back shortly." 

"You didn't answer my question!" Tony yelled after him, his voice reeked of desperation. Coulson turned unhurriedly, tucking his hands behind him.  
"Before we nabbed Rogers, catching up with him earlier this week, we were so close then to taking out both of them weeks ago till...Well, I'll just say, Mr. Barnes, he's had some outside assistance. But no worries! All good plans have a few bumps in the road, don't you agree?"

Tony eyes him, the gears in his head turning. "So a new player has entered the field, thrown you all for a loop?"

Coulson faced the doorway, Miss Hill walking beside him to the entrance.  
"Ah not entirely, she doesn't know it but she's actually been helping us this whole time, having more fight in her than I had expected. I'm completely to blame, assuming by her looks she'd be an easy target. Can you imagine though? How it will crush her, knowing she was indirectly involved with the downfall of the Avengers! Whoo, I've got goose pimples just thinking about it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.  
> .

You never made it to Stark tower.

Bucky Never left to find Steve. 

"Y/n....wake up"

Hearing your name, you stretched a leg out over the side of the bed, wiggling your toes. Opening your eyes, you blinked a few times, yawning.  
An arm pulled you tight towards the middle of the bed, you pulled your covers with you. Giggles escape your lips as you fought playfully against it. Bucky smoothed your hair from your eyes. He put two fingers under your chin, pulling your lips up to his. He kissed you sweetly, running his metal hand through your hair. He moved his other hand under the nest of covers on top of you both, tracing shapes on your stomach.  
It's been weeks you've been running with Bucky, managing to make it outside the states. Spending so much time together, looking out for one another, it was no surprise when your relationship developed into something more. 

You wrapped a towel around yourself, exiting the shower. You swiped your hand across the fogged up mirror. You lifted your toothbrush turning the faucet on. Looking back up at your reflection, You backed away cautiously from the image. The face that shown back at you was not your own.  
Wanda bloodied face and dead eyes stared back at you. You backed away from the sight before you, hitting the back of your head on the bathroom door. You cringed, pain shooting up to your temples. Hesitantly reopening your eyes, you screamed as Wanda opened her mouth wide, tearing the skin at the corners. Hands appeared from the darkness, pulling on her hair, digging finger tips into her flesh, nails clawing at bone.  
You sank down against the wall, toward the tiled floor. 

"Bucky!" You screamed, wet hair dripping onto your bare shoulders. Wandas form still shown in the mirror. The bathroom light flickered as the water running turned to blood,

"Oh God..BUCKY!" You shrieked, attempting to pull yourself up from the floor. Your legs became weighted, heavy. You reached for the doorknob. No matter how hard you tried, your arm would be yanked back from it. 

"Y/n!" You heard from behind you. You hesitantly turned, facing Wandas broken form before you. Pieces of her skin hung from her jaw, her clothes torn, fresh marks on her forearms left a trail of blood from the sink to you.  
You turned closing your eyes, back flat against the wall.  
"It's not real. Not real. Please..stop it. "  
You whispered, your eyes shut tightly. 

"Y/n.." Wandas gentle tone, made you turn your head in her direction. You felt her uneven breaths upon your face, your nostrils flaring at the stench of her rotting corpse.  
"Y/n I need you..to.. To look at me."  
Her voice rasped, gutted coughs broke free from her mouth. Tears ran in endless streams down your face. "Please no. Wanda. I tried. I tried to help you. Please." 

She grabbed your arm, your body convulsed as power shot through your body. Shutting your eyes, all you felt was white hot searing pain. You wailed, attempting to pull your arm free from her grasp.  
"I said LOOK AT ME!" Her voice, strong and warning now. Made you open your eyes, "STOP!" You roared,  
eyes traveling from her hand on you to her red eyes.  
"Wake up Y/n! WAKE UP!"

 

You snapped your neck up, looking around the room you were in. It wasn't the lush bathroom you had been before. Dingy walls and tiled floor endlessly surrounded you.  
You gulped, feeling a band around your throat.  
You went to move your arms, the were strapped to the chair you were sitting in. You jossled them abit. Huffing. 

Bucky relaxed when you came to. He looked you over, seeing you had been crying, screaming his name. He cleared his throat, feeling a pinch better he was no longer alone.

"About time you woke up doll." You turned to the side. Bucky sat in a chair similar to yours, on the other side of the room. It was visible he had taken a few blows to the face, you couldn't see any other injuries.  
"What kinda sweet dreams had they been feeding you?" 

You didn't answer him right away, unsure what was real and what had been a dream. You were right about one thing, Bucky hadn't gone back to save Steve. Unfortunately you both had made it to stark tower.

Bucky spoke trying to keep you sane.  
"Y/n. I'm real. Talk to me, please. What do you remember?" 

\---flashback arriving at Stark Tower---

"I told you this was a bad plan. What's with you and Steve never listening?" 

'Steves not here.'

"No ones forcing you to stay Barnes, you've got free will, besides this is a personal thing, like paying a debt"

" I'd never hear the end of it if Steve were to find out I left you alone here. "

'Steves probably already dead.'

"Well rest assured Steves not here, and I won't tell anyone. You can go on about your buisness. I'm more than capable of handling this on my own."

"Says the very slow moving, wounded marksman." You turned, blowing hair out from your face. "Honestly?"

Bukcky hit his head on the ceiling.  
"and what's with you and Clints strange obsession with air ducts?" 

You stopped crawling, turning to stare at him. 

"Ok. Fine." Bucky made a motion as if he was sealing his lips.  
"Good. Finally, I can hear my self think!" you sat down and retrieved  
your map of Stark industries from your pocket. Bucky rested on his knee, sweat dripping from his hair.  
"Ok. If I were Stark where would I be?"

"That's easy, with his suits. He's always messing with them in some form or another."

"But if he's a Prisoner.. It wouldn't be where the suits are housed....He would be where they are made."  
————

Your not sure how you had known or managed to navigate around every obstacle, but there You and Bucky were, eyeing Tony chained to an gated wall, through a vent grate. 

Bucky spoke what you were thinking. "Y/n we can't..he's too far gone. He'll only slow us down."

You released a heavy sigh, looking at Barnes then over to Tony's sleeping face. "We can't leave a man behind."

"Oh god Y/n-"

"If it was Steve out there could-"

"I did. I left Steve, for you. My best friend, dying, at my feet, for you. Don't ask me anything about what Steve would do. He was so fuckin' concerned that you get out alive.. He- he wouldn't let-"  
Bucky halted. His eyes becoming watery, looked to you.  
He rubbed his nose, reaching over you, removing the safety from your gun.  
"Let's get this over with. "  
———

"Stark- hey, Tony- snap the fuck out of it man! We're here to rescue you. " Barnes spoke in low tones keeping within the shadows. 

Tony leaned forward, as far as his restraints would let him.  
"Son of a bitch! Is that Frosty?" He turned, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. His eyes brightened, hearing Bucky, then suddenly dimmed.

"Barnes, .. I...leave me. It's too late. You're the only one left." Tony spoke, defeated. "They've.. Shattered both legs-at the hips, taken a few fingers for trophies, destroyed my suites..rendered me useless. They're looking for you. It's best you leave."

"Where's the Stark I know? Always having a trick up his sleeve?" Bucky questioned, he stepped out of the darkness, staring in shock examining Tony's broken body. His brow dipped, how could the world renound Tony Stark throw in the towel so easily? 

"Yeah- I've Just got one more trick. Think of it as a parting gift from me to you." Tony waved him over, "You gotta knife? I need You to cut me open, precisely where my stomach is,-" 

"What the hell Stark! I'm not doing that-"

"Barnes! Im not asking you to kill me, geez. Calm your tits, there's a flash drive I swallowed. It has a few party tricks on it, get it loaded onto SHIELDs main computer... Then watch the fireworks.".

"Stark- I can't. I won't -" Bucky leaned back from Tony's face, Tony pushed his upper body toward him.  
"Fucking don't be a pussy and do it. Just a small incision, I'll try to walk you through it as long as I'm conscious."

You struggled to hear the conversation from the wall, keeping in the darkness.

Bucky snatched his knife in a fluid motion, twirling it in his hand,  
"There's the terminator- now, it's got to be deep enough-"  
Tony gasped as Bucky sliced his  
stomach, blood flowing like a river, down his legs. "Or so..there's that." 

You covered your mouth, watching Bucky sink his fingers into Tony's gut, the squishing sounds surrounded you, you covered your ears.  
Tony let out a shallow breath,  
"Mother fucker that hurts. Ok. Quickly, Fucking Shit fuck! Ok. they'll be coming. "  
Bucky retrieved the flash drive,sliding it in one of his many pockets. He quickly applied pressure to Tonys wound.  
"Listen to me, I wasn't dragged here kicking and screaming for you to roll over and give up! You're going to install this virus thing yourself! You hear me? Now, we're going to find you a way out of here-"

You stepped out behind Barnes,  
Tony looking to the side bewildered by Buckys words.  
"Wait. We? Who else is with-"

"Hey Stark, remember me?"

He swallowed hard, staring at you like he'd seen a ghost,"Bambi? It... It's you?. You're the one... Oh!" Tony let out a cackle, squinting his sleep deprived eyes. 

You and Bucky exchanged glances.  
"Stark what? What's me?" You inched closer to him, "Tony. What are you talking about?" 

Tony looked up at you evilly, "you fucking bitch, WE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Tony yelled, fresh blood seeping from the side of his mouth, Bucky put a hand on Starks chest,clocking briefly to you. You backed up aways from him. 

"Tony. I swear! I'd never!" The door opened behind you, Bucky froze by Tony, gun aimed at the company quickly surrounding you three.  
"Coulson?" You breathed, "you?! This whole time? Wha- why? The Avengers...they help people."

"Oh not just me Agent, you as well. Don't act so surprised! You forge, before you became an 'goodie two shoes' Avenger, you were an SHIELD agent. So, technically..your SHIELD property. And all SHIELD agents have what in common?"

You looked questionably at Coulson. "Oh! You're no fun. You forgot about that little tracking device in the base of your neck, didn't you?"  
He watched you closely as you reached back, rubbing your finger across the raised skin, Your eyes watered.  
"You..asshole."

"Aw, Y/n, Y/n, Y/n... I can see where the nickname Bambi came from- look at those eyes! Don't cry sweetheart. We would have tracked them all down, you just sped up the process. Think about it: Banner, The Captain, even Mr. Barnes here, were the big key players we were having difficulty rounding up. Poor Barton and your Lover boy- Pietro were, What do you call it? Collateral damage. Your two failed attempts to intervene with our plans."  
Coulson reached out toward your face, you shut your eyes, digging your nails into your palms. Bucky took a step toward you, followed by the sound of guns being cocked. Tony watched helplessly. He felt a bit of remorse not knowing you had been innocent in all this. 

Maria Hill surveyed the room, she pulled a thick metal clamp from her pocket, securing it around your neck.  
"There we go, we can't have your pesky mutation getting in the way of things, knowing how unstable it can be."  
Coulson resumed his action, sliding a finger across your bottom lip.  
"And you, delivered them on a platter." He moved to wipe a single tear traveling down your cheek. Sticking his finger in his mouth, tasting the salty water, he closed his eyes, moaning.  
You swung a hand at his face, slapping him as hard as you could. "How dare you! You used me, to kill my friends? My family?" 

"Miss Hill? Can you please take  
Agent Y/l/n to-"

"Fuck you, Coulson." You spit in his face. Squeezing your finger on the trigger, aimed at Coulson. He pushed your arm to the side as you fired out a shot into the shadows. He hit you with his back hand, the force knocking you to the floor.  
"Why Bambi!, tisk tisk. You're suppose to respect your elders. Now you've done us a great service, I'd hate to have to..terminate you at this point in time, especially since Mr. Barnes has grown so fond of you."  
Coulson walked around you, approaching Bucky. "I mean, I don't blame you, I envy you. In this aspect, you're a stronger man than I."

"When I get my hands on you-"  
Bucky began, shoved toward the ground, arms tugged toward his back. 

"Yeah yeah yeah. That what they all say. And finally, Tony. Given the turn of events, I think you've worn out your welcome.."  
You turned half way, under Miss Hills grip, you saw Tony out the corner of your eye. "No." You whispered. 

Coulson rounded Tony, sliding his gun from its holster.  
"I've seem to have acquired two new playthings and no longer in need of your services." 

"Please!" You squeaked, Bucky closed his eyes, pushed to kneel on the cold ground. He resisted, earning a blow to his face. You struggled against your  
bindings, watching the shadow of Coulson raise you gun to Tonys forehead. "You've done SHIELD a great service. "  
A tear hit the floor from Tony's face, smiling a crooked smile.  
"Coulson, you always were a-"

 

\---------end flash back-------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest addition to the Avengers, congrats! unfortunately as one, you must also suffer as such. SHIELD has turned on the avengers. As you all have been scattered during the latest mission, you run into different ex-avengers as they struggle to stay hidden and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter of Runner Runner. I love this story but glad it's finished!

Everything flooded back to you. You looked up toward the ceiling in attempt to keep your tears at bay. 

"Tony- he, Coulson. " Sobs overtook you, shaking in the chair. 

Bucky bit his lip hearing your accounts of what had happened upon your arrival to the tower.  
"Shh, hey. I'm here. We're alive. This isn't the end of the line for us, we can make it. Now, buck up! How are you at diversions?"

\------------

Maria entered the room that held you and Bucky. She walked until she stood before you.  
"Such a waste. A flawed human, a mutant and an hero. You could have been so much more."  
She bent down facing you.  
You refused to look at her, keeping your focus solely on Bucky.  
"With your cooperation, you could be reunited with Bruce Banner and Thor. They are alive, not doing so hot but alive nonetheless."  
You tilted your head in her direction, your eyes rested on a small knife on her belt. You had to be quick. You flung yourself forward, catching her by surprise, she stumbled back.

"Granted because every attempt to kill them has failed," Coulson chimed in from the doorway, making his way towards you."We have no choice at the moment but to detain them. If I could be persuaded, I could also place you in the safe hands of SHIELD. "

Coulson moved to pull Maria from the floor. "Haven't I told you? This kitty cat has claws. You may it be so lucky next  
time. "

Your eyes flicked from Maria to Coulson.  
"Haven't you done enough? You've taken away everything from me, just kill me already." 

"Well if you insist." Coulson removed your gun from his holder on your hip, flicking the safety, 

"Wait- Coulson!" Bucky spoke, his voice wavered in the thick stale air. This was not what he meant when healed you for a diversion.  
"Let's cut a deal- my life for hers? You said it yourself, I'm a 'big key player' think about it. Mind wipe me and I'm all yours."

"No, Barnes. Not you too." You spoke angrily. 

"Coulson, let her go, take me instead."  
Barnes grunted, laying back against the chair. 

"The thing is Barnes, there's  
no silver lining in this. She either joins or dies. Pretty simple really. No hope of freedom or future, just control."

"You mother fucker! All the fighting we did to protect you all and you turn around and treat us this way?! We deserved better, WE DESERVED MORE!" 

Bucky, it's. It's ok. I'm tired of fighting, of running. " you sighed, gripping Marias knife inside your sweaty palm. Your timing had to be perfect. 

Bucky turned to you in awe. after everything he had heard about you and seen you do,  
"Don't you say that!" Bucky pushed his body against his confines. "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! NO! YOU'RE NOT GIVING IN TO THEM!" He arched his back and continued to struggle as if some way he would  
be able to physically stop you. 

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" You coughed, extending the miniature knife, pushing it down against your sleeve. Moving in a bearly noticeable sawing motion, you rubbed the blade against the leather strap holding your hand bound. . "I'm just a regular person compared to hulk and Thor. "

"With your powers you'd become a weapon for those that oppose SHIELD. You will be under our protection until we no longer need Your assistance. "  
Coulson looked at you hungrily, anticipating your decision, your betrayal.  
"Ok. If this is your offer, you'll free me now -"

"Y/n! It's not right!"Bucky interrupted unable to digest what he was hearing.

"I accept it. " you spoke looking down at the floor, slipping the knife back into your palm. 

"Y/n! NO. DONT!!"

"Now that's a good girl. About time you made a choice for yourself. Your whole life everyones decided for you, this is your chance to finally do something, to prove your worth."

A tear slid down your cheek dropping onto your leather bindings as an guard released you from the chair.  
Bucky, I'm. I'm so sorry." You neared him. kneeling at his feet. Coulson rested a hand on your shoulder smiling down at you. 

"You fucking bitch. " Bucky breathed, trying to squirm away from you as you reached out toward him. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! Tony was right. He was right.. I didn't want to see it. Steve.. he believed you- in you, so much. He had even convinced me- how wrong we were."

You looked to Coulson.  
"Can I have a moment, please? Think of it as a last request."

Coulson nodded facing the guards, they filed out the room, Maria shutting the door behind them. He moved to the side, giving you privacy while Hill lingered by the doorway.

You rested your hand on one of Buckys, he quivered underneath your touch.  
"I wish things had been different. I wish we had had time, you and I."

Buckys eyes flicked down to your hand concealing your stolen blade, slowly moving it against his strapped hand. He gave you a baffled look.  
"You had asked me what sweet dream they had showed me. It was a life..a normal one, with you, something I never really thought about. I guess it's true what people say, in your time of dying, you see everything that you could have had but just too stubborn to follow through. To accomplish what needed to be done." 

Bucky studies your face, his blue eyes looking painfully at you, so broken. his brow wrinkled, droplets of dried blood littered his face. "Please Bucky, can you find it in your heart to join us?"  
Feeling your knife finally slice  
Through the leather tie and it give way, you eased your hand back, grip painfully tight on the small weapon,  
"if not, at least find a way to forgive  
me, for what I'm about to do?" You unbruptly closed the space between you. Resting between his legs, you reached a hand up, balancing on your knees. You gently moved loose strands of hair from his face, gingerly caressing his cheek. 

"Don't touch me- traitor" he spat, curling his lip. 

"Sir,-" Miss Hill began,  
"We don't have all day,." She relaxed against the door. 

Coulson softly hushed her,  
"We have as long as I say we do. What can I say Hill, I'm a hopeless romantic." He places his hand over his heart, and smiled. Motioning for you to continue, he crossed his hands infront of him. 

You have to be accurate.

You moved toward Buckys face,  
taking his jaw tightly in your hand, he looked at your lips,  
"Just remember Barnes, I loved you first." Before it clicked in his mind, you placed a hard kiss on his lips. It was rough, you rested a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you. Withdrawing your knife, gripping it tightly in your palm, you sighed looking at him. His expression showed it all, shame, repulse. You turned your head, licking the shell of His ear. If he hadn't been paying attention he would have missed you whispering-"How's that for a diversion?"

Buckys mouth dropped, everything happened so quickly. You bolted up, flipping over Buckys chair, throwing your knife with persision at Maria's head. The Knife made a sickening thud entering her skull. She fell back into the door, sliding down it as her eyes glazed over. Bucky snapped out of it, using  
his free hand to release his limbs.  
Coulson turned, quickly pulling out his gun. He shot you twice, chest and stomach. You fell to the side as Bucky moved to wrap his metal fingers around Coulsons throat . He yanked his arm out of the socket, twisting his hand backward. A loud crunch filled the air,  
making Coulson release the gun. He gasped for air, when Bucky pulled him nose to nose.  
"You know, I never liked you anyway."  
Bucky barred his teeth, digging his fingers into Coulsons neck, gripping his traencia. His eyes watered becoming lifeless while Bucky yanked it out of his throat. The flesh landed beside you on the floor, splattering you in fresh blood. Bucky released Coulsons twitching corpse to the side.  
Bucky stopped next to you. Dropping to his knees, he pulled your limp body upon his own, pushing your hair out your face.  
"Damn it Y/n, you just had to be a fucking hero." You coughed, taking a deep breath in Buckys arms.  
"Shh. I got ya, its ok." He tilted your face to his own, swallowing hard, he struggled to keep a shaky breath from traveling past his lips. He would be alone once again.

You grimaced, pushing up on your elbows.  
"God that hurt like a mother fucker." Straining, you reached up to pull the corner of your suit back, revealing a kevlar vest. 

"Huh! You've got to be kidding me-"  
Bucky gripped you tighter, unsure if you were real or not. 

"Complements of Stark,  
I never leave home without it." You winked, laying Back onto his legs, a smile spread across your face, Bucky sat in awe, he couldn't believe it.  
"So all that was.." 

"Plan f? Yeah. I've got mad acting skills son!" You giggled.

He pushed you off of him, rising to his feet. He slung an opened hand towards you, helping you up. He gathered you into his arms, breathing in the sent of your hair, "Don't ever do that again, doll."

"Why Barnes, have you grown to actually like me?" He smirked at your words. That had been the tell, you never called him Barnes,  
not since you had become an Avenger. Your smile spread looking at his features relax, "You know, I tend to grow on you, can't fight it- it's inevitable." You shrugged making Bucky snicker. 

You both turned towards a knock on the door. 

"Sir- director Coulson, we heard gun shots- everything alright?"

You both eyed echother, scouting the room for wepons. 

"Is this what you and Tony refer to as 'going out in a blaze of glory'?"  
Bucky whispered eyeing you, touching the pocket that concealed Tony's flash drive. 

"Sir, We are coming in." A voice reported from the other side of the door. 

"Don't get cocky, We're not out of the woods yet soldier." You cocked your gun, retrieving the knife from Maria's skull. "Meow bitch."

Bucky rested a hand on your shoulder,  
"There's something we gotta do first. "  
He removed the flash drive from his pocket revealing it to you.

"What's that?"  
You tilted your head inspecting it.

"Starks last request."

\------------------

Fighting your way out of the room had been a piece of cake. It wasn't until you reached Tony's power grid for the tower, that alarms started going off. 

You occasionally tugged on the metal collar Coulson had placed on you, often getting shocked when you tugged too tightly. "Fucking whore!" You hissed, running behind Bucky through the maze of wires and circuit boards.

"Leave it alone, we'll deal with it later." He yelled back to you, turning down a choridoor. . "Where to next?"

"Ugh," you unfolded your map, "straight a head.". 

Bucky opened the door lying before you, quickly being hurled into the closest wall.  
You froze when streams of lightning surrounded you.  
"Lady Y/n, you have no authority here."  
Thor wielding his hammer, stepped to you, spinning the enchanted object in his hand.  
You raised your hands in defense, glancing at Bucky struggling to stand,  
"Thor, you know me, please...let me help you."

"Afraid I cannot, my allegiance lies elsewhere," he approached you, backing you into a corner. Bucky quickly crawled toward the main computer

Got to buy some time. 

"What SHIELD is, that's not the Thor I know. The Thor I know would never submit to such an authority. You answer to no one." Though your words were fierce, You spoke with little courage behind them. 

Thor peered down at you now. "They hold Jane, I will willing do what is commanded. If things were different-"

"They don't have to be this way, please.". Thor raised his hammer toward the ceiling the same moment Bucky jammed the flash drive into the mainframe. 

Thor paused as you ducked, hitting the floor, "download-complete."

Thor turned hearing the robotic voice, facing a gasping Bucky clutching his side, one hand still on the flash drive. 

"What have you done!" Thor stated, viciously making his way toward Bucky. 

Without warning, music blasted from from the surrounding speakers.  
"Now the time is here,  
for Iron Man to spread fear,  
Vengeance from the grave,  
Kills the people he once saved."

You, Thor and Bucky covered your ears,  
snapping Thor from his trance. He gripped the metal collar on his neck, yanking it with a snap. 

Thor turned to Bucky, now laying against the wall.  
"Brother Barnes-"

"Save it Thor, I know. Now let's get outta here." Bucky made a face regaining his balance. 

"First we must free Banner, I know where they're keeping him."

\------------------five years later

Bucky rubbed Your swollen belly, as you laid in bed. "Remember what Bruce said Y/n-"

"Yeah Yeah, bed rest only, I gotcha. No more practicing weaponry with Thor for a while. Yada Yada." You rolled your eyes as Bucky kissed you. 

"And most importantly Y/n" Bucky pointed at you as if he was giving a child a stern lesson, "no-"

"No catching fire! Yeah, no use of my powers at all. I got it gramps." You giggled, still trying to show Bucky you were dissatisfied with the Doctors rules. 

Bucky smiled.  
"I'm sure if you need anything Frida is more than happy and willing. She's busy with Steven now, taking him through the gardens. "

Thor paused in the door way of your lavished bedroom,  
"I'm sure my father will want to teach him how to wield a sword soon enough. One of the finest ofcourse, made from Asgardian steel." He smirked at the both of you. "And as always Jane will be around here somewhere."

You winced feeling a kick from your unborn child, "I know someone else who can't wait. Little Anthony is pulling no punches today," you rested your hand on top of Buckys. 

"Doll just rest, I'll be going over the tactical plans again with Bruce and Thor. We're planning on taking the biofrost back to earth in a few days, making sure SHIELD, Hydra or any group trying to enslave or harm anyone is dissbanned. "

"How long are we going to keep this up? It's been five years."

"As long as we have to. Everyone wether a mutant, advanced or somewhere in between, deserves a chance. Our numbers are growing, Professor Xavier's school is finally back running again, thanks to Ororo and Logans leadership." Bucky squeezed your hand kissing your forehead. 

"It's what Steve would have done. Ya know, I can still hear him, sometimes." He frowned looking at your intwinded hands, bearing a ring, his ring. 

"And I know he's proud of you and so am I." You gave him a serious look, stretched your arms out to him holding him tightly. He breathed you in deeply, clutching you against him. 

"Hey Anthony, watch it!" Bucky pretended to chastise his unborn child, kick within you, " I told you- he's gonna be a fighter, just like his uncle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a sweet ending,  
> Don't you think? Let me know in the comment section below!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot and has written itsself from there on. Let me know what you think!


End file.
